Neo Dragonoid
Neo Dragonoid is a Bakugan, and a variation of Dragonoid. Description Bakugan form He becomes longer and he becomes much like the first three evolution by having garments on his legs from Delta Dragonoid, markings (that are pointing down) and the same horn type from Ultimate Dragonoid, and the gem (which is now green instead of turquoise) and the almost same wing type from Infinity Dragonoid. In addition to his new form he has extra horns behind his head and in his wing have different texture. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Drago became Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan: New Vestroia when the Legendary Six Warriors extracted him from the new Perfect Core. He is presumed to have lost his Infinity and Silent Core abilities due to have them put back as cores. He then travelled to the human world and met Dan, Marucho, Runo, and Julie in a park. Drago then tricked Julie, Runo, and Marucho to turn around so he and Dan can escape to New Vestroia. However Marucho heard them and he jumped into the vortex after them. Drago has the power to not only use the standard single and double abilities, it has the power to use the rare triple ability power. Drago has used this against Primo Vulcan in Dan's battle with Gus. In anime when his ball form opens he spins. When he is released a pillar of fire appears burning down most opponents' Bakugan, though this was only shown in the first and second episode. Starting from episode 6 he used Perfect Core Abilities. His first perfect core ability was Strike Dragon. In episode 9, Drago hits the Alpha City switch and blows the controller. In episode 16, Drago is taken from Dan by Spectra due to a Forbidden Card he used on Viper Helios. In episode 18, Drago is turned into Dark Neo Dragonoid and uses forbidden Abilities just like Viper Helios In episode 20, Drago and Mega Nemus face Hades and Elico and win due to a new Perfect Core Ability 'Dragon Contender' and destroys the Beta city controller. In episode 22, Drago and Percival face Mira and Gus who were using mechanical Bakugan Traps, but wins all of them and destroys the Gamma City controller with the Help of Percival, Ingram, Elfin, and Mega Nemus. In episode 24, Drago saves Dan from dropping when they reverted to ball form due to Prince Hydron's Dimension Controller. Later Drago faces Maxus Helios and Dan had no choice but to use the mechanical Bakugan as well. He combines with them to form Maxus Dragonoid and starts the battle. In episode 25, the battle still on and no winner still determined. In episode 26, neither Drago or Helios won. No result was determined. He also goes to Earth with Dan and the others. He learned that he can open the dimensional gate by himself. He also learned that he was almost as powerful as the Perfect Core itself. In episode 27, Drago evolves due to the Six Ancient Soldiers giving their attribute energies to him and the others. Drago gains Apollonir's attribute energy. He evolved into Cross Dragonoid. ;Ability Cards * Burning Dragon:Adds 200 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. * Fire Tornado:Transfers 100 Gs from opponent's Bakugan to Neo Dragonoid. * Burning Tornado:Transfers 200 Gs from opponent's Bakugan to Neo Dragonoid. * Fire Shield:Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Burst Shield:Transfer 200 Gs from opponent to Neo Dragonoid. * Tornado Barrier:Nullifies opponents abilities ,and subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. ;Fusion Ability Cards * Pyrus Slayer: Adds 300 Gs to Neo Dragonoid and, subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. * Dragon Clash:Transfers 400 Gs from opponent to Neo Dragonoid. ;Perfect Core Ability Cards * Strike Dragon:Transfers 400 Gs from opponent's Bakugan to Neo Dragonoid. * Dragon Contender:Opponent Bakugan are out back at their base level and, Adds 600 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. * Maximum Dragon:Transfers 500 Gs from opponent to Neo Dragonoid. Dark Dragonoid It is then revealed that when Spectra Phantom obtained Drago, he then turned him into a dark heartless Dragonoid with white eyes, body color similar to Viper Helios's, and the diamond on his chest black with evil dark energy. It is shown in episode 18 that he inherited forbidden ability cards similar to Viper Helios's. ;Ability Card(s) * Burning Dragon: Adds 200 Gs to Drago ;Fusion Ability Cards * Aquos X: Changes Drago's attribute to Aquos. Decreases his opponent's Gs by 100. Increases Drago's Gs by 200. * Ventus X: Changes Drago's attribute to Ventus. Decreases his opponent's Gs by 100. * Subterra X: Changes Drago's attribute to Subterra. Increases Drago's Gs by 200. * Haos X: Changes Drago's attribute to Haos. Increases Drago's Gs by 300. * Darkus X: Changes Dragos attribute to Darkus. Decreases his opponent's Gs by 200. ;Forbidden Abilities * Dianos Cocos X: Keeps Drago's G power 200 Gs higher than his opponents * Vestroia X: Forces Drago to use the power of the Perfect Core and gives him 100 Gs. It also enables him to change attributes. * Dianos Durus X: Transfers all of the opponent's Gs to Drago * Neo Legend X: Combines the power of all attributes to increase Drago's Gs by 1800. Maxus Dragonoid The pieces of Maxus Dragonoid were created for Prince Hydron to defeat Dan. Spectra later told Mira and Gus to use them to defeat Dan and Ace. Drago defeated all six pieces and took them. In Episode 25 Dan uses the pieces to defeat Spectra. In Episode 31 Dan defeats Spectra again by forming Maxus Cross Dragonoid, only to then come out of the armor and use ability the Burning Infinity. Game Neo Dragonoid was first released in Bakuneon, a special version in Maxus Dragonoid named Neo Dragonoid (7in1 Maxus), and a special attack version named Neo Dragonoid Vortex. Limited Edition * 1,000 steel Neo Dragonoid Bakugan were released at ComicCon 2009. * 1000 G Pyrus Translucent Neo Dragonoids were released at the Baku-con for Quarter finalists. Gallery Anime File:Drago_with_power_up.jpg|Neo Dragonoid using dragon contender File:Neo_dragonoid.jpg|Neo Dragonoid about to use 'Fire Shield'. File:Neo_dragonoid_2.jpg|Neo Dragonoid summoned after the pillar of fire cleared. File:Neodrago00.jpg|Neo Dragonoid in ball form. File:Neodrago0.jpg|Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:Neo_dragonoid_tapping_into_the_power_of_the_perfect_core.jpg|Drago tapping into the Perfect Core File:Neo_dragonoid_4.jpg|Neo Dragonoid on the gate card Pyrus Reactor As Dark Dragonoid File:Neodrago-brown.jpg|Dark Dragonoid in ball form (closed) File:Neodrago-brown00.jpg|Dark Dragonoid in ball form (open) File:Neodrago-brown0.jpg|Dark Dragonoid in monster form File:Dark drago darkus attribute.jpg|Darkus Dark Neo Dragonoid File:Neodrago-brown-ventus01.jpg|Ventus Dark Neo Dragonoid File:Neodrago-brown-aquos01.jpg|Aquos Dark Neo Dragonoid File:Neodrago-brown-subterra00.jpg|Subterra Dark Neo Dragonoid in ball form File:Neodrago-brown-subterra0.jpg|Subterra Dark Neo Dragonoid File:Neodrago-brown-haos00.jpg|Haos Dark Neo Dragonoid File:Dark_neo_dragonoid_with_vestroia_x.jpg|Dark Neo Dragonoid with Vestroia X File:Dark_neo_dragonoid_with_neo_legend_x.jpg|Dark Neo Dragonoid with Neo Legend X Game File:NeoDragonoidTranslucentPyrus.png|BakuLyte (translucent) Pyrus Neo Dragonoid File:Neodragosteel.png|BakuSteel Darkus Neo Dragonoid with figure File:Neodrago-pyrus-bronzeatt.jpg|Bronze Attack Pyrus Neo Dragonoid File:!BlKBzrgBWk~$(KGrHqYH-CIEtH5Yfp-mBL,e8VlL)w~~_35.jpg|BakuMorph Neo Dragonoid Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Maxus Bakugan